


lifeless

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, M/M, and not a happy ending, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean brings Cas’ hand to his lips, and for a moment, he leaves it there.





	lifeless

Dean sinks to his knees, the grass crunching beneath them.

  
_Cas isn’t dead. He isn’t dead._

  
He grabs Cas’ hand. It’s cold and clammy.

  
Lifeless.

  
Dean glances down at the ground around him, at the imprint of Cas’ wings burned into the uneven ground, and his throat closes up.

  
“Cas,” he says, his voice shaky. “Cas, come on.”

  
_Don’t leave me._

  
“Please, please, Cas, wake up.”

  
_We need you here._

  
Dean’s hands shake as he grips Cas’ hand, his knuckles turning white.

  
“Cas, please.”

  
_I need you here._

  
Dean brings Cas’ hand to his lips, and for a moment, he leaves it there.

  
“Cas, I need you, buddy.”

  
Tears burn at his eyes.

  
“I need you to be here, okay? I need you to be safe, I need you to come home. I need you to be _alive_.”

  
The space is silent, save for the wind whistling through the trees.

  
The next thing Dean says is barely a whisper.

  
“I love you.”

  
When there is no response, Dean breaks down.

  
He puts his head down on Cas’ stomach, and his body shakes with quiet sobs.

  
Dean is still clenching Cas’ hand.

  
Cold, and lifeless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
